Home and Away (1)
Home and Away is the 27th episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Plot Princess Arkan Arrived at Earth to captured the Original Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and Lost Galaxy Rangers For Revenge The new Rescue Rangers, New Galaxy Rangers, and The Overdrive Rangers must find Away to save them before its too late Story Far out in space In the planet Mirinoi in the Stone in the field. "Huh Go Galactic Hiya." The mysterious person says as she morphs in to the Red Galaxy Ranger. As the Red Galaxy Ranger went around in the rain and was battling X Borgs then they disappears with a monster by they're side and went to earth. On earth in the Grayson's house. "Okay Angel and get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow your sister is already asleep in bed for you guys to be ready for school on Friday tomorrow." Dana says as she looks at Angel. "I will mom oh to let you and dad know that after school Mrs. Ortiz and her friends are going to train us tomorrow with showing us they're Overdrive moves." Angel says as she get herself to bed. As Angel went to sleep Dana and Carter went downstairs to watch a film then all of the sudden the monster appears and captured them. (Theme Song) Episode 27: Home and Away Part 1 At the Grayson's house Angel screams and ran down calling for her parents then she calls Larry who is still tired. "Um Larry Mouth guard dude." Angel asked him to take off the Mouth guard. Oh sorry what's up? Larry says on the her cellphone. Then Sasha calls in. Angel my mom and dad went missing Sasha says on her phone. Then Tony calls in. Guys this is really weird my mom and dad went missing Tony says on Angel's phone. Angel thinks for a minute. "Let's meet at the High School," Angel says over the phone. Their garage opens and both Angel and Heather in Ranger form rides on their Rescue bikes meeting with their friends at the high school. In Space a mysterious Space Shuttle crash in the Park. Angel and Heather felt the crash "Whoa! Sis why was that loud crash." Heather says as she looks at her siste. Angel look at her. "Probably an Earthquake or a Meteor have crashed Common We need to get to the Others." Angel says as the 2 Ride they're Bikes to the High School. In an Abanded Room in an Building The Lightspeed Rangers were tied up with the Original Lost Galaxy Rangers as an Old Foe walked in. "My Princess We have captured the Lost Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeed Rangers only Few More Legnedary Rangers to captur." Zeltrax says as he looks at the mysterious Person. "Well Zeltrax will does stick with these 2 Teams they will drew theyre Children Right to us to destroyed." Princess Arkan Says as she looks at the Original Rangers. Smythus and Krakus walks in. "Hello Arkan." Smythus says as he looks at the 2. Zeltrax held out his sword. "Stay back from the Princess." Zeltrax Warns him. "Relax Zeltrax we heard that You 2 captured the Original lightspeed Rescue Rangers and Lost galaxy Rangers." Smythus says as he looks at Arkan. "Yeah Smythus and that's none of Vexus Business with mine I work alone with Zeltrax and My X Borg Army in the New Armada." Arkan says as she looks at the 2 Krakus looks at her. "Well you see Vexus had a little trouble with The Rangers History Teacher who is Rose Ortiz. Krakus says as he looks at her. "What the Pink Overdrive Ranger is here with New Rescue Rangers Arkan we finally can get one of the Overdrive Rangers." Zeltrax says as he looks at Arkan. Vexus nods. "Those power brats have foiled my plans time and time again to rule this planet, with my machine army I get so close to destroying them and they get stronger with a sixth ranger," Vexus says as she looks at them. Arkan looks at her. "Alright we'll make a truce till we destroy the Rangers," Arkan says as she looks at her. Both Arkan and Vexus shook hands. As Larry, Sasha, and Tony were heading to the High School when they were stopped by a mysterious person. Larry looks at her. ”Who are you.” Larry says as he looks at her. Sasha notice the saber she was holding. ”Your Taylor are you, Leo and Kendrix daughter.” Sasha says as she looks at her. Taylor looks up at the 3. Yes it’s me Sasha its a good thing I did Princess Arkan has come to Earth.” Taylor explains to Larry, Sasha, and Tony. “Arkan why is she in Earth.” Sasha asked as she looks at Taylor Taylor looks at them. ”Arkan came to Earth to captured the Legendary Ranger she have already taken my parents and they’re team and I came to warn the Rangers about Arkan but I realized that Arkan has taken your parents and I might think she might go after the Overdrive Rangers next since Vexus joined forces with Arkan.” Taylor explains as she looks at them. Then they see Angel and Heather approach on their rescue bikes. Characters Lightspeed Rangers Allies *New Lost Galaxy Team *Overdrive Ranger team *Veteran Lightspeed Rescue Team *Mrs. Rawlings *Admiral William Mitchell Villains Monsters Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546